Written in the Stars
by sinfully-sweet22
Summary: It all started with the question "What if?". Everything's complicated but at the end of the road, will they realize that they are meant for each other?


**Chapter 1 Out of My Mind**

**Rachel's POV**

It all started yesterday when he approached me in the hallway and asked me out on a date. I don't know why it feels wrong because it's pretty much obvious that I want it, I want us to be together and the whole damn world knows it. But me being the last resort is somewhat unacceptable in my part because he chose to be with me just because he knew that Quinn Fabray cheated on him. Something tells me that he just asked me out to make Quinn jealous and he took advantage of me and the inescapable feeling I have for him to be able to move on, in other words, I'm just a rebound and that sucks. Yes, it totally sucks and I can't do anything because I know that in his eyes I will always be Rachel Berry—the lady in short skirt who will always be there to catch him every time he falls, nothing more, and nothing beyond that.

I decided to sleep early and skip dinner. I don't think skipping dinner would hurt and I proved that last year on the 4th of July. We went to Chicago and we attended this party hosted by one of my daddy's friend. I really wanted to eat but the food choices are inappropriate to my diet that's why I just let the idea go. What I'm trying to say here is that I won't die if I'll skip dinner. My phone lit up and I checked it and the message was from Finn.

***Hey Rach, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten. :)***

It's not a bad idea. I think that's normal even though I really don't know what we are now.

_*Sounds good. :D*_

***So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Rach. xx***

_*Sweet dreams, Finn. xx*_

After that short conversation on the phone, I went to bed and closed my eyes but I don't think that will work. My mind is full of rambling thoughts and I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight given the circumstances and the things I'm going through. Yes, I am now part of the cheerleading team and I know that my reputation right now is far from the one I have last year. Imagine, I just woke up one day, and go to school without any forms of bullying bothering me, no slushy facials, no name-calling, just eyes as wide as saucers staring at you, wolf whistles from boys and glares from girls. I just woke up one day and everything changed in a blink of an eye. Santana and Britt became my friends, I have a good relationship with Quinn, the jocks are fond of me and some of them became my friends, the members of the squad are treating me right, the gleeks are proud of my "new found self" as Kurt refer to it and I love that, the feeling of being loved and at the same time despised not because of my animal sweaters but because of my popularity. At first, it did matter but I realized along the way that it's too much but still not enough because the person I wanted to be with is not mine. I remained neutral and pretended to be not affected at all, I don't even look interested with anyone but I hid that part of me that wants to kiss Finn and steal him from the reigning queen bee. That's how I define love—it's all about the other one, not you. It's already cool because I accepted it but suddenly, they broke up and he asked me out and it's now complicated. I could really use a sleep right now.

**Puck's POV**

Every single thing I see right now is complete bullshit, starting from the Biology book in front of me (I seriously don't know why I should study the anatomy of a fucking frog. If Miss H's not the professor I won't attend that class but she is, that's why I have the courage to at least show up and pretend that I'm listening. I mean it's better to stare at her hot legs than to spend two hours of my day in the clinic sleeping though I know that the nurse's checking my out. Blame my hot body, obviously not my fault) down to the fact that I'm out of my mind. I think my head's going to explode right now. There's football, glee club, fight club, basketball, Hudson and now, my mom. She'll never talk to me because she knew the thing about Hudson—that we almost beat the crap out of each other few days ago when he knew the thing Quinn and I have. I know that it's fucking wrong to do that behind his back and right, he's my fucking best friend and that made it even worse. I was tempted because hell, who on earth would reject someone like Quinn fucking Fabray, even the dumbest guy in this damn world wouldn't say no. She's drunk, we're both drunk and I know that she liked it. I mean, I am Puck, the famous sex god of Lima, chicks are chicks but yes, I screwed up. I crossed a line and there's no turning back. I just wonder why queen bee told Frankenteen the whole thing. I mean, she broke up with him because she thinks he's not into her. What the fuck? There's no way in hell will Quinn fall in love with me just because of that night, right? I don't want her chasing me down the hallways claiming she's pregnant and that we should be together or some shit like that. Maybe I should go out and buy a drink. Right, that's the only thing that I could do. My mom won't talk to me, my sister's not around, no Finn Hudson, I'm not in the mood for parties and sex is certainly out of the question, maybe five bottles of beer would solve this.

As I walk down the street, I saw a tiny brunette getting out of her car and she looked familiar. She's wearing a really short skirt, a tight tee shirt, her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing aviator sunglasses which made her look even hotter. As I go closer, I recognized her and of all people, it's Rachel Berry.

"It's 9:00 in the evening and you're wearing sunglasses? Really, It's not even summer." I said holding out a chuckle.

"Oh hi Puck, that's so sweet of you. Damn it. You're not my mommy, are you?" she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Berry? Stalking me?" I said smirking. She smiled and that simple smile's freaking hot.

"Sad to say, I'm not and what is this, 20 questions? Get out of my way, Puckerman." She said, removing her sunglasses and I can see that her eyes are swollen and if I'm not mistaken, it's obvious that she cried. I followed her inside and I saw her in the liquor's section getting a bottle of tequila and that surprised me because I never knew that she had it in her. I stared at her dumbfounded when she went near the counter to get a basket. She put the drink in the basket and started to pick bags of chips. I thought she's done but she went to the ice cream section before heading to the cashier. I fall in line next to her with my 5 cans of beer and she turned to me and faked a smile. I'm not a girl to know that stuff but I can see that it's not the usual smile she has, I'm not that stupid to ignore that.

"Hey, since when…"

"Since when did I start drinking?" she continued my question without even looking at me. "Since then, but no, I'm not the drink-until-you-kill-yourself type." She continued and fished a few dollars from her wallet. She picked the bag and turned to me, "It's nice to see you, Puckerman. I'll see you at school." She started to walk away but something told me to call her and that's what I did, "Berry, don't be rude. Maybe we can hang out although we're not friends, you know?"

She smiled again and said, "Yeah, sounds like fun. Meet me at my house. You've been there before, right?"

"Yeah, I know where it is, midget. I've been there a couple of times. I don't need fucking instructions." I smirked and she nodded. The old woman in the cashier's staring at me and I realized that I should pick the bag in front of me and move my ass and that's what I did. I winked at her and mumbled thanks. I went out of the store and fished my keys in my pocket. I followed Berry's pink Prius and when we reached her home, she parked the car in the garage and headed towards my truck. I went down and helped her get in. I laughed at her when she almost slipped. She glared at me for a while and joined me afterwards. I opened the door for her. Yeah, I know, it's not a thing I do for chicks, not even for the ones I dated, only for my mom and my sister. It's weird but I did it anyway, just don't ask me why because I don't know and that's not anyone's fucking business. It's a gentleman thing to do but it's still badass. The drive was silent, just Need You Now playing on the background. Berry's humming along at first but when I looked at her with a knowing look, she started singing and I joined in the chorus. We laughed at the end of the song and she asked, "Where are we going?" I turned to look at her and removed her sunglasses using my other hand since the other one's holding the steering wheel. She looked at me confused, "What?" That question made me laugh because Berry asking questions as short as that is driving me crazy. I expected one of her annoying monologues asking me why I did that thing or some shit like that when all she's trying to say are three words "What. The. Fuck." I ignored her question and paid attention to the road as I said smirking, "Just wait."


End file.
